


Побороть страх

by Sly_Fox_99 (MrGold)



Category: ['Kuroshitsuji'
Genre: AU, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25573276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrGold/pseuds/Sly_Fox_99
Summary: Зарисовка по картинке: https://pp.userapi.com/c639422/v639422396/66166/eA64PmEbN0w.jpg
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Ciel Phantomhive





	Побороть страх

**Author's Note:**

> Работа есть в моём профиле на Фикбуке (https://ficbook.net/authors/809104), но т. к. Фикбук уже не тот, то я переношу свои работы сюда. Мой соавтор: dini dolll 777.

Беззаботное, счастливое детство иногда может закончиться слишком рано. Например, со смертью дорогого человека. Рейчел Фантомхайв не смогла справиться со своей тяжелой болезнью и скончалась, оставив сына одного. Но не все было так плохо, как казалось на первый взгляд. У Сиэля был старший брат, пусть и сводный. И именно он взял на себя обязанность заботиться о маленьком мальчике. И хотя в самом начале их отношения складывались тяжело, в последствии они сдружились, из-за чего обычный сводный брат стал самым любимым и родным.

***

На кровати был большой кокон из одеяла, в котором прятался десятилетний мальчик. Иногда из него раздавались тихие копошения и кашель. Ему не хватало воздуха, но вылезать он ни за что не хотел. Боялся.

А чего может бояться ребенок со слабым здоровьем и никчемным иммунитетом? Правильно. Как и все дети, он боялся уколов.

— Сиэль, — услышал он родной голос брата, — вылезай из своего укрытия. Укольчик — не больнее укуса комара. Быстренько поставим и станет легче.

— Нет! — раздался приглушенный одеялом голос из кокона и следом за ним очередной приступ кашля. — Вы всегда так говорите, но на самом деле будет больно!

— Я и не сказал, что это приятно, — подавив вздох, парень сел на край постели и погладил по ногам брата, через пуховое одеяло. — Ты ведь уже взрослый мальчик. А взрослые преодолевают страх и терпят боль.

Из-под одеяла показалась макушка, потом показались два глаза, которые были на мокром месте, но не заплаканные. Все остальное же было спрятано в коконе.

— Тебе легко говорить. Ты не на моем месте…

Такое чудо нельзя было проигнорировать. Очаровательное и трусливое. Страх к уколам не прошел с годами. Что в шесть лет, что в десять. Себастьян потрепал того по волосам, ласково улыбнувшись.

— Я был на твоем месте и всегда стойко терпел уколы. Две недели назад ставили прививку, но ведь я не плакал, правда? Две секунды и все пройдет. Давай, оголяй свой милый зад. А как сделаем укол, я угощу тебя лялькой.

— Ну ты сравнил себя и меня… не вылезу! — фыркнул мальчик, а потом снова скрылся под одеялом, зашедшись в кашле.

И никакие «две секунды» не заставят его вылезти из своего укрытия, только…

— Чем угостишь? — снова показалась макушка, но теперь были видны не только глаза, но и любопытный нос.

— Первая лялька — поцелуй. Вторая — твои любимые шоколадные шарики.

И после озвученного обещания Сиэль завис в раздумьях. А стоит ли все это того, что он вылезет и позволит брату сделать больнючий укол?

Трудно определиться. Укол будет больно делать, а это еще только первый день, когда врач назначил их. Впереди целых десять дней! Это же пытка! Но с другой стороны очень, очень хотелось…

Вздохнув, он высунул голову полностью:

— Я согласен, только… если ты будешь меня угощать так всегда, после каждого укола.

— А вот это, дорогой мой братец, шантаж, — покачал головой парень.

Тем не менее, победоносная улыбка заиграла на его губах. Он добился своего. И всего-то на уговоры ушло пятнадцать минут.

— Шантаж? — прищурился Сиэль. — Тогда я обратно…

Но увидев вмиг расстроенное лицо Себастьяна, стало противно от самого себя. Он, с тяжелым вздохом и тихими подкашливаниями, выбрался из кокона и откинул ногами одеяло в сторону, чтобы не было соблазна залезть под него обратно. Дрожь страха перед неизбежным одолевала, но желание получить поцелуй и любимое лакомство было сильнее. Поэтому Сиэль улегся на живот, приспустил немного пижамные штаны и зажмурился. Он был напряжен. Было ужасно страшно. Больно же будет! А каждая секунда стала казаться вечностью. Напряжение, окутавшее его, становилось все сильнее. И вот, когда брат просто прикоснулся к правой ягодице, он уже пискнул и едва не подпрыгнул.

— Тш-ш, я еще ничего не сделал, — стал успокаивать Себастьян.

И не успел Сиэль вставить слово, как ощутил болезненный укол в мягкое место.

— Ай-ай-ай! Больно!

Этого возмущения, с несдержанными слезами, хватило. Вскоре из попы вытащили иголку и боль легка притупилась. Но полностью не прошла, оставив после себя осадок. Себастьян убрал использованный шприц, остальные пачки с шприцами и ампулу с лекарством в аптечку, и помог брату одеть пижамные штаны.

— Ну все, все, — ласково стал успокаивать, приподнимая пугливого ребенка и нежно целуя в горячую щеку.

Сиэль вцепился рукой в рубашку брата. Чувство противоречия его раздирало. С одной стороны — брат сделал больно! С другой стороны, он успокаивает... и обещал поцелуй (что только что получил) вместе с шоколадными шариками.

— Ты об-бещал… — голос дрогнул. 

Сиэль обхватил Себастьяна за шею и продолжил дрожать от непролитых слёз уже в объятиях. Тупая боль доставляла очень неприятные ощущения. Тогда его взяли на руки и осторожно прижали к теплому сильному телу.

— Пойдем, зайчик. Выпьем чаю с вкусными шариками. Пойдем, — ласково стал наговаривать, гладя то по голове, то по спине.

— Угу... 

И объятия усилились.

Вскоре они были на кухне и пили чай с вкусным лакомством. Слышался даже смех, словно некоторое время назад не было никаких слёз и уговоров сделать укол. 

А уже через десять дней, стараниями Себастьяна, Сиэль перестал бояться уколов.

**Конец.**  



End file.
